Pokemon Generations- Upcoming Champions
by Xa Killar
Summary: This story is about two brothers who want to become pokemon champions, better yet, pokemon gym leaders. They start their journey in their hometown, pallet town, to begin their long but fun journey. They will met allies and enemies on the way and will become stronger. This story will include content from generations 1-4 so i hope you all will enjoy! :D
1. The intro

Hey you guys and gals. This story is about two brothers, Xenick and Kenick, and their journey to become the best. Xenick doesnt really know exactly what he wants to be but he wants to be stronger than a lot of people, especially his brother. Kenick wants to be the cinnabar gym leader so he can wipe out people who dare to challenge him. Here's a little info...

**Kenick:**

**20**

**tall **

**black hair**

**wears a hat forward style**

**wears a red jacket, black pants, and red shoes**

**loves fire types **

**wants to be the cinnabar gym leader**

**Xenick:**

**18**

**medium height**

**black hair**

**wears a red hoodie, black pants, and black shoes**

**loves pokemon that go with his strategies**

**wants to be an elite 4 member or a gym leader**

**Hope you will enjoy the story**

**Like, Fav, Follow**

**P.S: if you want your character on here PM me. i will put it on there as soon as possible**

**Stay tuned :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Earning the pokemon

**Inside of the house**

**(Xenick and Kenick are asleep)**

Mom (yelling): Xenick! Kenick! Wake Up! You have to go to the professor today to get your things, and get out of my house. (in her mind) FINALLY!

Xenick (Scared to death): IM UP!

Kenick: Calm down Xenick. Its just mom.

Mom: Now get ready, foods on the table.

**Xenick and Kenick look at each other at the same time and say...**

Xencik & Kenick: FOOD!

**They get up, put on their clothes, and run down stairs**

Xenick: Man im so hungry...

Kenick (stomach growling): Yea me too.. wait wheres the food. Didn't mom say it would be on the table?!

Xenick: Yea she did but i don't see it, all i see is an empty bowl, a spoon, milk, and a cereal box. Wheres.. My.. FOOD!?

Xenick & Kenick: MOM!

**Mom comes down stairs **

Mom: Why are you yelling?

Xenick: Wheres the food at?!

Mom: On the table.

Kenick: Mom do you think we slow, i don't see any food on this table.

Mom: Ohhhhh, i see what you're talking about now. You are so used to me making your plate of food, that if there isn't any food out that you can see you go crazy. Well now that your going to be going out on this little "adventure"...

Xenick (interrupting her): Actually its a journey.

**They have an awkward pause**

Mom: Like i was saying. On this little (glaring at Xenick) "adventure" by yourselves, i thought i wouldn't ever have to make your food again, so i didn't make your food today.

Kenick: Well mom, before you have one of your bright ideas, can you please inform us so we wont freak out.

Xenick: Yeah.

Mom: Okay i will try to do that next time. Well are you gonna eat or what...

Xenick & Kenick: Oh yea..

**At Oaks Lab**

Oak: I wonder when those two energetic kids will be here. They should have been here 10 seconds ago.

Assistant 1: Don't worry professor, they should be here any second now.

Oak: Well if they were gonna be here in any second, they should have been here, oh let me think, 20 seconds ago.

**Xenick and Kenick walk in**

Assistant 2: Professor the two boys are here, would you like for me to bring them to you?

Oak: Yes please, thank you.

**Assistant 2 leads Xenick and Kenick to professor Oak**

Oak: Good morning boys, welcome to my lab.

Xenick: Good morning professor, sorry we're late.

Kenick: Good morning professor.

Oak: Its okay. At least you weren't a minute late.

Xenick (in his head): A MINUTE?! THIS GUY IS CRAZY.

Kenick: Yea so professor, he are ready to begin our journey.

Oak: You are are you... Well lets begin with a little quiz.

Xenick & Kenick: Okay.

Oak: Dave(assistant 1).

Dave: Yes sir.

Oak: Can you go grab two chairs so they can sit down.

Dave: Yes sir.

**Dave goes and grabs two chairs and comes backs in seconds**

Xenick: Wow, that was fast.

Dave: (to Xenick) Here you go. (to Kenick) Here you go.

Xenick & Kenick: Thank you.

Oak: Thank you Dave. Now Xenick and Kenick, you two will be taking a little quiz to see which pokemon you will start of with. I have six pokemon, both of you will receive one pokemon based upon how you score on this quiz.

Xenick: Sounds pretty easy.

Kenick: So when do we begin?

Oak:(in his head) such eager boys.

Xenick: Yea when do we begin, i would really love to see what my pokemon will be.

Oak: First im going to tell you the pokemons names and their type. Then im going to ask you the questions. These pokemon...

Xenick (interrupting Oak): Are they from the Kanto region, where we're at?

Oak: I was getting to that. These pokemon are from the kanto and the hoenn region. The fire types are Charmander, who is from the kanto region, and Torchic, who is from the hoenn region. The water types are Squirtle, who is from the kanto region, and Mudkip, who is from the hoenn region. Last but not least we have the grass types. Treeko and Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur is from the kanto and Treeko is from the hoenn.

Kenick: Wow. That charmander, is mine.

Xenick: I don't care what i get, they all sound cool.

Oak: Now time for the questions. Question 1 is to Kenick. Kenick, do you ever build up any type of rage that makes you feel invincible?

Kenick: Yes i do.

Oak: Interesting... Question 2 is to Xenick. Xenick, do you usually use strategies when you do something such as battle or play games?

Xenick: Yes.

Oak: Question 3 is to both of you. Who is the strongest and who is the smartest.

Kenick: Im the strongest...

Xenick: And im the smartest.

Oak: Now for the last question which is for both of you. Which region do you like better, Hoenn or Kanto?

Xenick: Hoenn.

Kenick: Kanto.

Oak: Okay, now i know which pokemon you will receive. Kenick follow me please.

**Kenick and Oak walk into Oak's office**

Oak: Kenick based on your results, you clearly show that you are a fire type trainer at heart. And since you like the kanto region, i will give you this charmander. Take great care of it.

Kenick (Smiling): Thank you so much professor Oak.

Oak: You're welcome, now go get your brother.

Kenick: Okay.

**Kenick leaves the room and tells Xenick to go to Oak **

Oak: Xenick, based on your results, it shows me that you are a strategic master and loves being at a disadvantage so you can show off and beat the person with the advantage, so i give you this grass type pokemon, Treeko.

Xenick: Thank you so much professor Oak. Now i can finally show my brother that i am stronger than him.

**Kenick and Xenick run home full of excitement**

Xenick & Kenick: Mom we got our pokemon!

** To Be Continued...**

**Hope You Enjoyed**

**Like, Fav, Follow**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 2: The rivalry is born

_**Wow. I got 27 views in the first two chapters and 1 follower, shout out to alisterBLUE. I hope i can get two times that today... Hope you enjoy :D**_

**Inside the house**

Xenick & Kenick: Mom we got our pokemon!

Mom (looking for here camera): Oh you did. Lets see them.

Xenick: Okay. Lets show mom our awesome pokemon.

Kenick: Right.

**They take out their pokeballs**

Kenick: What did you name your pokemon Xenick?

Xenick: Lil X.

Kenick (Smiling and laughing): Wow, such a predictable name.

Xenick: Well what did you name your pokemon...

Kenick: I named him Char. Short for Charmander.

Xenick: Thats a cool name.

Mom: Sooo are you gonna show me your pokemon so i can take a picture...

Xenick & Kenick: Oh yea.

**They get ready to throw their pokeballs**

Xenick (excitedly): Me first!

Kenick: Go ahead.

Xenick (throwing his pokeball): Go Lil X!

Lil X: Treeekooo

Xenick & Kenick: Awesome...

Xenick: Your turn Kenick.

Kenick (throwing his pokeball): Go Char!

Char: Charrmanndar

Xenick: Again...

Xenick & Kenick: Awesome...

Mom: Wow, i haven't seen that pokemon before Xenick. Where's it from?

Xenick: The hoenn region.

Mom: That's pretty cool.

Kenick: Yea yea yea. So are we going to take this picture or what?

Mom: Don't rush Kenick. Now stand behind your poke... Wheres the pokemon?!

**Xenick and Kenick look behind them**

Xenick: Oh NO!

Kenick: They were right here!

**At Oaks lab**

Oak: Those were some interesting boys weren't they.

Assistant 1: Yes sir they were. They were so excited to receive those pokemon.

Assistant 2: Yep. I think that once they get to the fifth badge or so, they might become rivals.

Oak: No i think that's already happened...

**Inside of the house**

Kenick: Why weren't you watching the pokemon!?

Xenick: Why wasn't I, why weren't you?! Your the oldest!

Kenick: So! You were standing next to them, how come you didn't see them walk away!?

Xenick: Well you were standing in front of me! How come you didn't see them!?

Mom (Walking towards the kitchen): You two really need to stop arguing and go look for those pokemon... Guys come here.

**Xenick and Kenick go into the kitchen**

Xenick & Kenick: Yes...

**They see their pokemon on the kitchen floor eating cereal**

Xenick: There you are Lil X.

Kenick: Char!

Lil X (looking at Char): Tree?

Char (looking at Lil X): Cha?

Xenick & Kenick (looking at eachother): Bro?

Mom (looking confused): So you guys ready to take this picture?

Xenick & Kenick: Yea.

**They stand next to their pokemon**

Mom: Ready... 3,2,1 (Click). Great picture guys.

Xenick: So Kenick..

Kenick: Yea..

Xenick: Wanna battle?

Kenick: ...Bring it!

Mom: Not in my house! Go to professor Oak.

**At Oaks lab**

Oak: I have a feeling that those boys will be coming in here any second now to battle. Just have a feeling.

**10 seconds later**

Assistant 2: Professor the boys are back and they would like to have a battle. Should i let them in.

Oak: What did i say... Yes go ahead.

**Assistant 2 leads the boys to Oak**

Oak: So you two want to have a battle with eachother... Well begin.

Xenick & Kenick: Right.

Oak: But before you begin, do you know your pokemon's moves?

Xenick & Kenick (Looking at eachother): No..

Oak (Putting his hand on his face): Okay. Well right know, Treeko knows scratch, and leer. Scratch damages the opponent and leer...

Xenick (interrupting him): lowers the opponents defense.

Oak (staring at Xenick): Charmander knows scratch and growl. You know what scratch does, but growl lowers the opponents attack.

Xenick: Okay sounds easy enough.

Kenick: Okay, so are you ready Xenick.

Xenick: Of course, are you?

Kenick: Always. Lets Go!

Xenick: Lil X use scratch!

Kenick: Char use scratch to collide with his scratch.

**Lil X and Char charge at eachother slashing with eachother.**

Xenick: Now X, back up and use leer to throw him off. Then keep using scratch.

**Lil X does an epic backflip and uses leer. Char is stunned for a second and Lil X does 3 scratches with some critical hits.**

Kenick: What are you doing Char!

Xenick: Nice job Lil X. Keep it up.

Kenick: Char use roar.

Xenick: Lil X use scratch to slash through his attack and then slash him.

**Char uses roar but then Lil X uses scratch to slice through the attack and then slices the mess out of Char to win the battle.**

Oak: Charmander is unable to battle. The winner of this match is Treeko and Xenick.

Xenick: YES!

Oak: Kenick may i see your pokeball.

**Kenick gives Oak his pokeball and Oak puts it in the healing machine to restore it. Then Oak gives it back to Kenick.**

Oak: Here you go.

Kenick (with a face of relief): Thanks professor. Good game Bro. Next time, I'll win.

Xenick (Smiling): We'll see.

Oak: I need to see yours too Xenick.

**Oak heals Xenick's pokemon also**

Oak: Here you go.

Xenick: Thanks.

Kenick: You ready to officially begin our journey and take our first steps into the outside land?

Xenick: Yep, lets go.

**Xenick, Kenick, Mom, Oak, and the Assistants go to the grass.**

Kenick: Well i guess we will see you all later.

Xenick: Keep the house clean mom.

Mom (in tears): I i will.

Oak: Good bye boys. Don't forget to write and call.

Xenick & Kenick: Okay.

Xenick (shaking his brothers hand): Lets go Bro.

Kenick (shaking his brothers hand): Yea

**To Be Continued**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Like, Fav, Follow... PM me if you want me to add a characteof yours**

**:D**


	4. Chapter 3: Heading to Viridian City

_**WOW... Almost got 2 times everything. Got 2 followers, shout out to Devon2016 and alisterBLUE, and 35 views. Lets see if this chapter can get 50 views and 5 followers. Hope you enjoy :D**_

**Xenick and Kenick start walking into the grass, shaking**

Xenick: Kenick you look a little nervous...

Kenick: I look nervous, you're the one whose shaking.

Xenick (looking at his knees): I am aren't i. So how far away is viridian city?

Kenick: At the pace we're walking, about 20 minutes away. Now if we could take at least five more steps into route 3, we could actually go somewhere.

Xenick (looking behind him): Mom is still in the same place.

Kenick: Yea, we've only taken one step into the grass. Can we keep walking please?

Xenick (taking a deep breath): Alright lets get serious...

**Before they keep walking Assistant 1 runs towards them**

Assistant 1: Wait guys, you're going to need these..

_**You've received a pokeball**_

Assistant 1: Here's 5 pokeballs for your travels. You can use them to catch wild pokemon you find and you want to keep. You will be able to buy more at pokemarts located in the cities. Goodluck.

Xenick & Kenick: Thanks Dave!

Dave (in his head and walking away): They actually remembered my name. Not even professor Oak remembers it.

Xenick: Now this time for real.

Kenick: Lets do it.

**They start walking towards viridian**

**_5 minutes of walking/ running in fear later_**

Xenick (out of breath): How long was that...?

Kenick (out of breath too): 5 minutes but at the rate we we're running, 10 minutes.

Xenick: Good. So who was that guy that was chasing us?

Kenick: I have no idea. He's like a stalker or something...

Unknown voice (out of breath): Guys... Wait up.

Xenick & Kenick: AHHHHHH!

Unknown: No don't run away... Uhhhh... there they go again.

**Xenick and Kenick run for their life, again, and within seconds they were close to the end of viridian city.**

**_(I wonder why they didn't fight any pokemon)_**

Xenick (extremely tired) : That guy is so creepy.

Kenick (about to pass out): I know right... What's his problem.

Xenick: Can we take a little break?

Kenick: I was going to say the same thing...

**They take a little break so they can catch their breath**

Kenick: Now that we are refreshed, we should try to make our pokemon stronger.

Xenick: Yea, that's a good idea. I'll go this way you go that way.

Kenick: Right. See you in the city...

Xenick: See ya.

**They go separate ways to train their pokemon and to catch new ones. **

**With the unknown person**

(TALKING TO HIS SELF)

Unknown: I wonder where they went. Maybe they went straight to the city... No i don't think they did that. Maybe they went to go train since they were doing all of that running and didn't have time... No cause they would try to take a break and rest. I guess i will have to search everywhere...Uhhhhhh!

**With Xenick**

Xenick: Go Lil X!

Lil X: Treekoo

Pidgey: Piddgey

Xenick: Now Lil X, use leer. Then dash at him and give him a slice or two.

**Lil X uses leer and then charges dead at pidgey but pidgey was dashing at him using tackle so...**

Xenick: Jump over him and use...(in a i don't know voice) bullet seed!

**Lil X jumps over pidgey and does a mid air backflip but in the middle of it starts spitting out seeds that were like bullets.**

**_(Treeko has now learned bullet seed)_**

Xenick: So you can use bullet seed now... Interesting. Let me catch this pidgey, just in case.

**Xenick catches the pidgey.**

**_(Pidgey knows tackle and growl)_**

Xenick: Guess i better get the two of you stronger.

**Xenick goes back to training**

**With Kenick**

Kenick: Alright Char lets wipe out these guys. Now use ember!

Char: Chaarrr

Rattata: Ratta?

**Char uses a very powerful ember on the rattata to knock him out**

_**(Char knows growl, scratch, and ember)**_

Kenick: We've got 3 more Char.. You ready?

Char: CHAR!

Kenick: Lets GOOO!

**Kenick continues to raise Char's level while Xenick continues to keep his pokemon equal but having Lil X a little bit stronger. Now they are both heading towards viridian city**

Xenick: Hey Kenick, you done training.

Kenick: Yep are you?

Xenick: Almost, I'm just going to heal my pokemon. How many pokemon did you catch?

Kenick: Catch or destroy.

Xenick (putting his hand on his face): Don't tell me you only raised up Char's level and didn't catch anything else.

Kenick: Yes yes i did. I see no need in catching those useless pokemon, so i just defeated them, a lot of them.

Xenick: Wow... Goodluck "gym leader".

Kenick: Okay "champion".

Xenick (glaring at Kenick): Well lets go to viridian.

Kenick (glaring back): Fine.

**They start walking into the city**

Unknown (out of breath): Hey guys...wait up.

Xenick: Not you again. What do you want?

Kenick: Yea what do you want?! Why do you keep following us?

Unknown: Oh yea, I'm sorry, i haven't introduced myself properly yet. My name is...

_**Who is he...To Be Continued...**_

**Thanks for reading**

**Like, Fav, Follow, and leave reviews if you have some advice for me in writing**

**P.S: PM if you want your character in the story**

**:D**


	5. Chapter 4: The guy in the Shadows

_**WOW! I'm Speech Less. I GOT 50...50 VIEWS LAST CHAPTER. I'm Sooo Happy That You All Are Enjoying The Story.**_

Unknown: My name is Devon.

_**Devon:**_

_**16**_

_**short/ medium height**_

_**has a spiky mohawk **_

_**wears different colored long sleeve shirts, wears a black vest, plain black jeans, and black shoes.**_

_**from the johto region**_

_**wants to be the champion of the johto region**_

Xenick: Hey Devon, my name is Xenick.

Kenick: And my name is Kenick, we're brothers.

Devon: Nice to meet you. Sorry about chasing you, i just wanted to know... (looking down as if he's a little nervous) if i can go on this journey with you guys.

Xenick (looking at Kenick): He seems pretty cool.

Kenick: Yea, he seems alright.

Xenick: Well then its official. Welcome to the team.

Devon (looking excited): Thank you so much. I wont let you guys down, that's a promise.

Xenick: And we wont let you down.(looking determined) Now lets go to this city.

Kenick & Devon: Right!

**Inside the house**

Oak: I wonder how those boys are doing..

Mom: I think they are doing okay. They haven't came crying back yet. They'll be fine.

Oak: Yea. They will be okay. So whats for dinner?

Mom: You'll see.

**In viridian city**

Xenick: So should we go to the pokemon center or the pokemart first?

Devon: I think we should go to the pokemon center so we can relax because i feel like i just ran a mile.

Kencik (laughing): Me too. Lets go.

Xenick: Hold on.

Kenick & Devon: What?

Xenick: I gotta tie my shoe.

Kenick (looking at Devon): Lets go Devon.

Devon: Okay.

**Inside of the pokemon center**

Kenick: Well that was one of the most interesting 20 minutes of my life.

Devon (laughing): Haha, me too.

Kenick: So Devon, where are you from?

Devon: I'm from the johto region.

Kenick (looking shocked): The johto region?!

Devon: Yep. I came down here because my uncle said it was time for me to leave and go on a journey somewhere else instead of my backyard.

Kenick (laughing): Haha, your funny. I'm glad we met you.

**Xenick walks in**

Xenick: I like how you guys left me like that.

Kenick: Well it took you like 3 minutes just to tie one shoe.

Xenick: I had to make sure it was tight. Duh?!

Devon: Xenick guess where I'm from.

Xenick: You are from the johto region and you came all the way down here to go on a new journey other than in your backyard. Oh yeah, and your favorite pokemon is Teddiursa. And that's your strongest pokemon in your team.

Devon (looking at Kenick): What is he a psychic? How does he know all of that information? I didn't even tell you what my favorite pokemon is.

Kenick: He "knows" everything.

Xenick: So Devon...

Devon: Yes.

Xenick: Are you going to show Kenick the rest of your pokemon or do i have to tell him?

Devon: I'll just show him.(throwing 5 pokeballs) Come on out guys!

**Devon throws out a Teddiursa, Swinub, Phanpy, Hondour, and Aipom**

Devon: My Teddiursa knows scratch, leer, and lick. My Swinub knows tackle, mud sport, odor sleuth, and powder snow. My Phanpy knows tackle, growl, flail, and defense curl. My Hondour knows bite, ember, growl, and smoke screen. My Aipom knows tail whip, scratch, sand attack, and astonish.

Xenick: Wow, that's a good team.

Devon: Thank you Xenick.

Xenick: No problem.

Kenick: Alright I'm rested, lets head to the pokemart, i need some potions.

Xenick & Dave: Right

**They are leaving the pokemon center but then see someone in a hoodie with his hood up walking towards them**

Xenick (in his head): This guy doesnt look good.

**Kenick and Devon walk out without paying that guy any attention but when Xenick walks pass him he glares at him**

Xenick (in his head): Actually this guy doesn't seem bad, he seems depressed. I wonder if i should speak to him...

Kenick: Come on Xenick.

Xenick: Okay. (while a=walking past the guy still glaring at him and in his head) Next time shadow man. Next time

**Inside of the pokemart**

Devon: Why are you so slow?

Xenick: Because the slowest ones always win.

Kenick: Yea yea yea. Can we just get these potions and go?

Devon: Why the rush Kenick? Like Xenick said, the slowest ones always win. Why are you going so fast?

Xenick: Because he never wins.

**Xenick and Devon laugh**

Kenick (looking angry): You know what Xenick I'll show you. I challenge you to a duel.

Xenick: Lets step outside shall we.

Pokemart Clerk: Yes please do that. NOW!

**They all run outside**

Xenick: Are you ready bro? All you have is Char, this is gonna be a tough fight.

Kenick: Lets do this. Go Char!

Xenick: Go Pidgey!

Kenick: So you caught a pidgey. How nice. Now, Char, use smokescreen!

**Char uses smokescreen to cover up Pidgey's eye sight but he has keen eye sooo...**

Xenick: Pidgey use gust so he can know you see him then use tackle!

Pidgey: Pidgggeyy!

Kenick: Now Char use ember when you see the opening.

Xenick: Good move but it wont work... Pidgey is too fast.

**Pidgey uses gust and then Char uses ember to try to hit pidgey but pidgey had ended up behind Char once he did it and used tackle dead in Char's back**

Devon: Nice move Xenick.

Xenick: Thanks Devon.

Kenick: Char use scratch then use ember!

Xenick: Pidgey use gust repeatedly to try to push him back!

Devon (in the background): Wow this is a good battle.

**Char starts to run towards pidgey trying to use scratch but keeps getting damaged by the gust and is about to faint.**

Kenick: Come on Char. USE EMBER!

**With all the energy he had left, Char used an ember that was so powerful it looked like a flamethrower(Which it wasn't). Then pidgey fainted and Char fainted.**

Xenick: Wow that was one powerful ember bro, but it still wasn't enough to win. Good game though.

Kenick (shaking Xenick's hand): Yea... I think i need to catch some more pokemon.

**They all laugh**

Devon: Well you guys should go heal.

Xenick: Yea good idea.

Devon: Xenick... One day I'm going to battle you, and I'm gonna win.

Xenick: Can't wait for that day, Devon.

**They go inside of the pokemon center, heal, and then come back out.**

Kenick (looking in some shadowy area): Hey Xenick... How is that guy over there?

Xenick (also looking in that direction): I saw him when we were leaving the pokemon center earlier. He looked depressed, and alone.

Devon: We should go talk to him.

Kenick: Yea that's a good idea. Lets go.

Xenick: Okay...

**To Be Continued...**

**Hope you all enjoyed**

**Like, Fav, Follow, Leave a review, Pm me, do whatever you would like. Thanks for reading.**

**There's more on the way**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 5: The New Guy

**Outside of the pokemon center**

Devon: So whose gonna talk to him first?

Kenick: I don't.

Devon: Why not, are you scared or something?

Kenick: No I'm not scared. What is there to be scared of?

Devon: I don't know you tell me.

Kenick: Devon, why don't you go talk to him first?

Devon: Me?! I... Ummmm...

Xenick (Interrupting him): I'll go talk to him. I was going to talk to him next time i saw him anyways. And oh look, there he is.

Kenick: Well then, go ahead...

Devon: We're right behind you.

**They walk to the guy very casually with Kenick and Devon behind Xenick**

Xenick: Hey how are you doing my name is Xenick.

Unknown (looking up at Xenick): Hey Xenick. People call me Alister so that's what i would like for you to call me.

_**Alister: **_

_**19**_

_**medium height**_

_**wears a white beenie **_

_**wears tan cargo shorts, a light blue hoodie with the hood always up, and blue and white running shoes**_

_**wants to be the champion and wants to infiltrate the evil groups of the region to unite them under one name**_

Xenick: Okay, sure thing. Now these are...

Kenick (Interrupting him): Hey there Alister, my name is Kenick.

Devon: And my name is Devon.

Alister: Hey Devon and Kenick, it's nice to meet you.

Xenick: Are you also not from here like Devon?

Alister: Actually I'm not from here, I'm from the johto region.

Devon: Wow you are, so am I.

Alister: That's cool.

Xenick: Yea so what brings you here to the kanto region.

Alister: Well, I would like to be the champion of all of the regions but i also have something else that i will eventually have to do here sooner or later.

Kenick: Oh well that's pretty cool.

Devon: What pokemon do you have that's from the johto region.

Alister: Well, the only pokemon that I have is cyndaquil and squirtle...

Xenick: Wait, you have a squirtle?

Alister: Yea.

Xenick: Let me guess, professor Oak gave it to you.

Alister: Yea he did, but first he made me take a quiz, and started asking me all these random questions.

Kenick: Yea, that happened to us too.

Devon: So you have a Cyndiquil right. That's a fire type if I'm not mistaken.

Alister: Yes, yes it is.

Devon: What moves do your pokemon have.

Alister: Well, since you really want to know. My Cyndaquil knows flame wheel, ember, quickattack, and smokescreen. And my Squirtle knows bubble, tackle, withdraw, and gowl.

Xenick: Interesting...

Alister: Yea so what are you guys doing. Do you have any goals that you would like to accomplish in the near future?

Xenick: Well i want to be either the champion of kanto, a gym leader, an elite 4 member, or just the strongest and smartest trainer ever.

Kenick (to himself quietly): Heh, goodluck with that.(out loud to everyone) I want to be the cinnabar gym leader.

Devon: I want to be the champion of the Johto region. The reason I'm not there now is because i want to find new pokemon and meet new people, which i already have.

Alister: You all have some good goals that you will accomplish, i can see it in your eyes.

Xenick: Thanks Alister. You seem like a pretty cool dude, would you like to join us on our journey to success and greatness.

Alister: Hey, better to go with people than by myself. Sure why not.

Devon: YAY!

Kenick: So... Who wants to keep on moving towards viridian forest?

Devon: I do.

Alister: Sure, lets go.

Xenick: Wait.

Alister, Devon, & Kenick: What?

Xenick: Alister, i would like to battle you. If that's okay with you.

Alister (looking as if he was waiting for this): Sure. Are you ready?

Xenick: Of course, always.

Alister: Well then, lets begin.

Kenick: WAIT!

Devon: What now Kenick.

Kenick: Xenick... Tie your shoe.

**They all look at Xenick's foot and then Xenick looks down at his foot**

Xenick (while tying his shoe): Oh... Thanks for looking out bro.

Kenick: No problem, wouldn't want you to fall once you lose.

Devon C& Alister: Hahahaha!

Xenick (looking mad): Says the one that can't even beat me.

Devon & Alister: Ohhhh...

Devon: Round 2!

Xenick: Alister, I'll fight you once we get out of this forest but now, i have to beat my brother again.

Kenick: Not this time bro.

Alister: Hey that's fine by me. You might need this practice.

Xenick: Yea whatever. Kenick you ready to lose.

Kenick: You may think I'm going to lose but you are sadly mistaken. Go Char!

Char: Char!

Xenick: Go Pidgey!

Pidgey: Pidgeeyy!

Xenick: Pidgey use tackle.

Kenick: Char use scratch!

**They collide and both push back**

Xenick: I see you've gotten "smarter".

Kenick: I was always smart.

Xenick: Oookaayyy.

Devon: Can you guys get back to battling.

Alister: Yea, can you please.

Xenick: We're having a bro moment right now can you...

Kenick (interrupting him): Char use ember!

**Xenick wasn't ready so pidgey got a full impact hit and almost faints**

Xenick: Didn't see that coming.

Kenick: I bet you didn't. You know what that's called, smart...

Xenick: Now pidgey use quick attack and then use gust to blow him away.

**Pidgey charges at Char using quick attack and once Char falls back, Pidgey uses gust directly in Char's face.**

Kenick: Wow...

Xenick: Yea, not that smart bro.

**Who will win this fight**

**To Be Continued...**

**Like, Fav, Follow**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**:D**


	7. Chapter 6: Inside the Mysterious Forest

Xenick: Now pidgey, use quick attack.

Kenick: Counter it with a scratch...

Xenick: Knew you were gonna do that... Now Pidgey stop and use gust!

**Pidgey dashes at Char getting ready to use quick attack and Char dashes at Pidgey using scratch but pidgey stops and uses gust with a direct hit on Char... Straight to the face.**

Kenick: Char you okay..

Char (excitedly): Charr!

Kenick: Alright lets do it. Now use scratch!

Xenick: Again?... Pidgey use gust to try to push him back.

Kenick: Now Char get around it and use an ember to make Pidgey faint.

**Pidgey uses gust but Char goes around it and uses a very powerful ember to make Pidgey faint**

Xenick: Man Kenick, never knew you would make pidgey faint... Pidgey return.

Kenick: Well i guess i won...

Xenick: Did you forget about Treeko..

Devon & Kenick: Oh yea...

Xenick: Go Treeko!

Treeko: Treeko!

Xenick: Now Treeko use scratch!

Kenick: Char use ember...

**Treeko was so fast, by the time Char was given the command, Treeko had already interrupted Char from using ember by using scratch straight in his mouth**

Alister (under his breath): Wow he's fast.

Xenick (talking to Alister): Yea i know hes fast.

Alister (in his head): How in the world did he hear me...

Kenick (in his head): Wow, at that speed i wont be able to touch him.(out loud) You aren't even that fast bro, you wont beat me.

Xenick: Yea yea yea, you know you will never be as fast as me so, it's time to end this... Treeko use vine whip to grab hold of him.

Kenick: Aww man.

Devon: Oooo... So close.

Xenick: And then use furry swipes until he faints.

Alister (in his head): Wow, he's pretty strong.

**Treeko, uses vine whip to keep hold of Char, and then used furry swipes to make Char faint**

Xenick: What did i tell you, you can't beat me.

Kenick: Next time...

Devon: Well lets go on to the pokemon center and then viridian forest so we can head up to peweter city so we can get our first badge.

Xenick: Alright.

Kenick: Fine.

**They all go into the pokemon center then head towards viridian forest**

Xenick: So bro... You gonna catch any pokemon here or are you just gonna make Char "stronger"?

Kenick: Yea i'm gonna catch maybe one or two pokemon here.

Xenick: Smart move, because if you didn't, what you saw a little while ago would happen again.

Kenick: Yea yea yea. So we ready to go... Where did Alister go?

**They all look around**

Devon: I wonder where he went off to...

Xenick: Maybe he already went inside of the forest...

Alsiter (walking up behind them): Hey guys... Sorry i had to go get something.

Kenick: You had us worried there Alister.

Devon: Yea, so now that we are all here...

Xenick: We can now enter the forest.

Alister: Right.

Kenick: Lets go!

**Back At Mom's House**

Mom: I wonder how those boys are doing.

Oak: Why are you always wondering about those boys? They're fine, they've got allies with them.

Mom: How do you know that?

Oak: I can tell by the energy those two boys had when they walked into my lab the very first day. Two interesting brothers.

Mom: Yep, they are very interesting...

**Inside of Viridian Forest**

Devon: I think we should stick together to get through the forest.

Alister (walking away): I'm going to go train. See ya at the exit.

Xenick (walking away in a different direction): Yea me too.

Kenick (walking away in an even different direction): Same here.

Devon (looking upset): I guess I'll go train this way...(in his head) Saw that one coming.

**With Xenck**

Xenick: Oh Weedle! Where are you!

Weedle (in the bushes): Wee?!

Xenick: There you are... Go Pidgey!

Pidgey: Pidg!

**With Kenick**

Kenick (in his head): What pokemon should i catch? Should i catch a weedle or a caterpie? I think i will catch a weedle and name it toxic... Now where is it...

Weedle (sneaking up on Kenick): WEEDLE!

Kenick: Ahhhh! Go Char! USE EMBER!

Char: CHAR!

Kenick: Oh wait...

**Char uses ember and destroys weedle**

Kenick: Don''t use... Never mind. Char return.

**With Alister**

Alister: Now it's time for me to train my pidgey. Go pidgey!

Pidgey: Piddgeyy!

Alister: Come on out pokemon!

**Coming out of the bushes...**

5 Weedles: Weedle!

4 Caterpies: Cata!

Alister: Just what i was looking for. You ready pidgey?!

Pidgey (sounding determined): Pidg!

Alister: Lets go then! Pidgey use...

**With Devon**

Devon (talking to himself): I can't believe they just took of like that. Don't they know the forest is scary. Why don't they just want to stick together? Uhhh...

Weedle (walking towards Devon): Weedle?!

Devon: Aww look at this cute little weedl..

**Weedle jumps up and uses tackle on Devon's nose.**

Devon: OWWWW! Why you... Go Teddiursa!

Teddiursa: Teddi!

Devon: Teddiursa we have to show who this weedle is messing with. You ready?

Teddiursa: Teddi!

Devon: Alright lets go!

**Back at Mom's house**

Mom: So professor..

Oak: Yes ma'am?

Mom: When are you going to get out of my house?

Oak (looking shocked): ...

Mom: I mean, with no disrespect, i would like to be alone in my own house for a few days. Why do you think i was so happy to see my boys leave? I wanted to be by myself.

Oak: Oh... Okay... I guess i will go now..

Mom: Here. (handing Oak a book) You might want to read some to keep your mind going.

Oak: Ummm... Thanks.. (walking out the house) Well... Good bye... I guess i will see you... tomorrow.

Mom (closing the door): Bye!

Oak (looking at the door): Wow...

**To Be Continued...**

**Like, Fav, Follow**

**Hope You Enjoyed**

**:D**


	8. Chapter 7: At the End

_**I love all of the views i'm getting. I'm glad you all are enjoying :D**_

**At Viridian Forest's exit**

Xenick: Man i wonder where they are...

Kenick (walking up): Sup bro!

Xenick: Sup!

Kenick: When did you get here?

Xenick: A few...

Devon (running towards them): Guys! Finally!

Xenick: Hey Devon..

Kenick: Well aren't you excited.

Devon: Yep. I was just ready to get out of here... Where's Alist...

Alister (walking towards them): Yo. I'm here.

Xenick: Sup Alister.

Kenick: Sup dude.

Devon: Hey Alister!

Alister: Sup guys.

Xenick: Well now that we are all here, lets head into pewter city.

Kenick, Devon, & Alister: Right!

**They start walking towards the exit**

?: Hey stop right there.

?: Where do you think your going?

Xenick: And who are you? I didn't realize it was Halloween.

**Kenick, Devon, and Alister laugh**

?: So your the funny guy hmm?

?: We'll show you funny.

Devon: Wait, you still haven't told us who you are.

?: Oh yea, forgot about that.

?: We are Team Destruction (TDG for team destruction grunt), here to take over all of kanto.

Alister (in his head): What?! Why would they show up so early in our journey? I guess i will be leaving kanto early.

Xenick: Team destruction?

Kenick: You guys sound like some power rangers. We don't have time to play your little game.

Xenick: You guys ready to go to pewter city.

TDG1: You aren't going anywhere.

Xenick: Oh yea. And whose's gonna stop me?

TDG2: I got this smart mouth and his brother. You handle those two... add-ons.

Alister: ADD-ON! I'll Show You ADD-ON!

Devon: YEA! ME TOO!

Xenick: Bro..

Kenick: Lets just beat these guys and go to pewter city.

Xenick: Right.

TDG2: Go Scyther! Go Beedrill!

Xenick (looking at Kenick): We might have some trouble.

Kenick (looking back at Xenick): You don't say. Their name is team destruction.

Xenick: True, but we've gotta try.

Kenick: Right.

**With Devon and Alister**

Alister: Lets make this quick Devon.

Devon: No problem.

TDG1: Go Dratini! Go Gyarados!

Devon: I take that back. We've got a problem.

Alister: Nothing a little Johto can't fix.

Devon (looking as if he understands): Right. Lets do it! Go Teddiursa!

Alister (looking happy): Go Cyndaquil!

TDG1: So you two are from the johto region... How nice. Too bad that's the next place we are going to after we're done with the kanto region. Oh yea, i'm going to be fighting you two one on one so.. whose first.

Alister: Me.

TDG1: Ok, well your gonna fight my Dratini.

Alister: Bring it.

Devon: Good luck Alister!

Alister: Thanks Devon... Now lets get down to business...Cyndaquil use smokescreen!

**With Xenick and Kenick**

Xenick: Go ahead Kenick, send out your pokemon.

Kenick: Yea. Go Toxin!

Xenick (in his head): I thought he would use Char. Oh well. (out loud) Go Butterfree!

Kenick: So you've got a butterfree...

Xenick: And you've got a beedrill... Any way, lets do this.

TDG2: Oh... You thought you two would fight me together... HAHAHA! Nope.

Kenick: I guess i'll go first. I'm gonna fight scyther, you can handle beedrill.

Xenick: Right. Good luck bro.

Kenick: Thanks.. Now, Toxin use twin needle!

TDG2: Counter it with slash.

**Toxin dashes at Scyther using twin needle but Scyther counters it with slash**

Kenick (in his head): He's fast.. (out loud) Toxin fly high up in the sky and use focus energy...

TDG2: Scyther stop him with another slash and then use tackle to bring him down to the ground!

**Toxin starts to fly up but scyther dashes towards him getting ready to use slash**

Kenick: Just what i wanted...

TDG2 (looking confused): What?

Kenick: Now Toxin, use furry attack.

_**Since toxin used focus energy he got faster and stronger so he is not going to be slower then scyther with this hit**_

**Toxin hit scyther with furry attack before scyther could react and got a critical hit**

Xenick: Smart move bro...

Kenick: Thanks. He's almost done.

TDG2: Scyther use agility.

Kenick: Wow... All your going to do is get faster.

TDG2: Scyther go behind beedrill and use slash to show off our speed.

**Scyther quite literally teleports behind beedrill and uses slash right in his back**

Kenick (in his head): He's almost as fast as Xenick's Treeko...

TDG2: What, are you scared?

Kenick (looking determined): Never... It's time to end this. Toxin use toxic spikes and then use twin needles.

TDG2: Scyther fly up in the sky and fly down as fast as possible and use slash..

Kenick: Fly up towards him while you are doing twin needles!

**Scyther is flying down using slash and Toxin is flying up using twin needles until they are almost going to collide..**

Kenick: Now Toxin, dodge!

TDG2: Dodge?!.. Oh no!

**Toxin dodges scyther's slash and scyther wasgoing down too fast to stop and rams straight into the toxic spikes**

Kenick: Now use twin needle to finish it!

TDG2: Scyther get up! I don't care how injured you are.. GET UP!

**Scyther tries to get up but it's too late, Toxin has already hit him with twin needles to make him faint. TDG2 loses**

Xenick: Nice job bro.

Kenick: Thanks, your turn.

Xenick: Right... Butterfree return.

Kenick (looking confused): What?!

Xenick: Come on out...

**To Be Continued...**

**Shout out to the Nether Jumper, who is writing a pokemon story also. He let me use his character Kenick and i haven't said thanks properly yet so... Thanks**

**Like, Fav, Follow**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**:D**


	9. Chapter 8: Alister's Rain Begins

_**Hey guys and gals... Hope you're ready for this chapter and i hope you all will enjoy. So lets get to it :D**_

**With Alister and Devon**

Alister: Cyndaquil use smokescreen!

TDG1: Wow... Smokescreen i'm so scared.

**Dratini becomes surrounded by smoke but stays still, still looking dead at cyndaquil**

Devon: Wow, such focus...

Alister: Yea, i know.

TDG1: Now Dratini use surf in his direction.

Alister: Cyndaquil dodge and then use scratch!

TDG1 (with a smirk on his face): Hmmm...Good luck with that.

Alister (looking confused): Huh?

**Dratini sends a giant wave at cyndaquil but when he tries to dodge, dratini ends up right in front of cyndaquil getting ready to use surf again**

Alister: Use quick attack! Hurry!

TDG1: Now use surf!

**Cyndaquil was able to stop Dratini from using surf but has become tired**

Alister: Cyndaquil you okay?

Cyndaquil (looking at Alister): Cynda!

Alister: Good! Your move, weirdo.

TDG1: Hmm... Fine then addo...

Alister: Now Cyndaquil use flamewheel!

TDG1: Wont even let me finish my sentence. Dratini counter it with dragon rage.

**Cyndaquil dashes at Dratini in a wheel of fire but collides with Dratini's powerful dragon rage and is slowly pushed back**

Alister: Wow he's strong.

TDG1: It's about time you realize that Team De...

Alister: But not strong enough!

TDG1 & Devon: Huh?!

**They all watch and see cyndaquil glowing but still in his flame wheel**

Alister: I figured he was going to evolve against someone that would be stronger than him like the gym leader, but it just had to be you...

TDG1 (looking shocked and scared): ...

Alister: Now let me show you true strength! Now Quilava, jump up from this collision and use ember right on top of Dratini!

TDG1 (still looking shocked and scared): Uhhh...

**Quilava jumps up in the sky and does this epic back flip and then uses ember and Dratini is blasted back**

TDG1 (looking mad): I'm tired of you using fire type moves... Dratini use water sport and then use rain dance.

Alister (looking as if it's over): Hmmm... Looks like i'm gonna have to do something crazy.

Devon: Like what?

Alister: You'll see... Very soon.

TDG1: Now Dratini use surf!

Alister: Quilava return!

_WHAT?!_

**Dratini still uses surf and Alister takes off his hood, FOR THE FIRST TIME, and dives straight through the wave. Then he throws a pokeball at Dratini's head and...**

Alister: GO PIDGEY!

_AGAIN... WHAT?!_

Devon (looking shocked): Wow...

TDG1: Umm... I don't know what to say.

Alister: I do. GAME OVER! Pidgey use gust! And if he doesn't faint, use quick attack!

TDG1: Yep...

Devon: GAME OVER!

**Pidgey uses gust right in Dratini's face and then uses quick attack, once Dratini bounces off the ground, and knocks him out**

Alister: Yea... Team Destruction my tail... HAHAHAHAHAH!

Devon (in his head): I guess i'm next...

**With Xenick ad Kenick**

Xenick: Go Treeko!

Kenick: You're gonna use Treeko for this fight?

Xenick: Yep.

Kenick: Okay, well good luck.

TDG2: Yea cause you're gonna need it.

Xenick: Treeko lets just get this over with. I'm trying to go get my first badge.

Treeko: Treeko!

Xenick: Yea so are you gonna go first so you can stand a chance, or do i just have to destroy you. I mean it's all up to you.

TDG2: Beedril use...

Xenick: Ahh, you're to slow. Treeko use scratch.

TDG2: But i...

**Treeko teleports, yes teleports, in front of beedril and uses scratch which makes beedril fall to the ground**

Xenick: Wow, this is gonna be easier than i thought... Now use leech seed while he's still on the ground!

TDG2: My turn... Beedril use..

Xenick: Who said you can get a turn?

TDG2 (looking confused): Umm I did?

Xenick: Well i didn't. Neither did Kenick.

Kenick: Yea..

TDG2: Well...

Xenick: Treeko use vinewhip to hold on to him and then use furry swipes till he faints.

TDG2: Can you even...

Xenick: Hey! Who said you could speak? Kenick did you say he could speak?

Kenick: Nope!

Xenick: Cause i sure didn't.

Kenick: Yea, we need to talk to you you little servant.

Xenick: Why would you even work with this evil group?

TDG2: Because...

Xenick: Who said you could speak?!

Kenick: Where are you even from?

Xenick: Why did you come here?

Kenick: Why did you follow us?

Xenick: Are you a stalker or something?

TDG2 (angry): ENOUGH! I'M HERE TO DESTROY YOU, ALL OF YOU, ONE PERSON AT A TIME!

Xenick (looking at Kenick): Who said he could speak?

TDG2: AHHHH! YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M DONE... I QUIT!

Kenick: Good.

Xenick: Treeko return... You have a nice day sir.

Kenick: Pleasure in beating you.

**TDG2 runs away crying**

Xenick: What a girl!

Kenick: I know right. I wonder how the other guys are doing..

Xenick: Where are they anyways?

Kenick: I don't know... (yelling) Hey Grunt number two!

TDG2 (stopping and turning around): Yea!

Xenick: Where did you're friend go with our friends?!

TDG2: I don't know.. I think they went...

Kenick: HEY! WHO SAID YOU COULD TALK!

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

**To Be Continued...**

**Like, Fav, Follow**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**:D**


	10. Chapter 9: A New Leaf

**With Alister and Devon**

Alister: Alright Devon, you're turn.

Devon: Right.

Alister: Show this guy what we're made of.

Xenick & Kenick (walking towards them): Hey guys.

Alister & Devon: Hey guys!

TDG1 (looking shocked): How did you... What did you do with my partner!?

Kenick: Well...

Xenick: He didn't know when he was allowed to and to not speak.

Kenick: So we had to teach him. (smiling) He was crying like a baby..

**Xenick, Kenick, Aister, and Devon laugh**

Xenick: So who won over here so far?

Alister: I did...

Devon: And his...

**Alister gives Devon a be quiet look**

Xenick: And his...

Devon: His fight was very interesting. (looking at Alister in a i understand type way) Don't you think so Alister?

Alister (looking back in relief): Yep, it was very interesting.

Kenick: So i guess it's you're turn then Devon.

Devon: Yep... Wish me luck.

Alister: We'll be right behind you.

TDG1: Umm... I hate break up your little "love scene" but can we get this over with...

Kenick: HOLD UP!

Xenick: DID HE JUST SPEAK!

Kenick: Bro, get him..

Xenick: Listen here Mr. Power Ranger, before you speak, you need permission.

TDG1: I...

Kenick: Hey! Can't you here. You don't speak without permission.

TDG1 (looking agitated): Uhhh, lets just fight.

Xenick (looking at Kenick): Bro..

Kenick (looking back): Yea..

Xenick: I think i heard him speak.

Kenick: Yea, i did too. Devon, can you just beat him so we can go.

Devon: No problem.

TDG1: Finally...

Xenick: Hey! Stop talking.

TDG1: I'm done listening to you children... Gyrados use surf.

Devon: Teddiursa dodge it.

**Gyrados sends a gigantic wave at Teddiursa but thanks to his size, he was able to slip past it**

Devon: Now use scratch!

TDG1: Not so fast. Gyrados use...

Xenick: Hey! Stop talking!

TDG1: Why you...

**TDG1 was too distracted so Gyrados was hit with a full attack and Gyrados**

TDG1 (sounding upset): Hey, you guys are cheating.

Alister (looking confused): Cheating? What is this cheating you speak of?

Kenick: Yea Alister, what is this cheating he is speaking of?

TDG1: Man you kids are annoying. Why did i get this job?

Xenick: Why did you join in the first place? And do you even get paid?

TDG1 (with his head down): I don't know why i joined...

Kenick: Do you get paid?

**TDG1 turns around and starts to cry**

Xenick: Devon just finish him off.

Devon: Right. Alright Teddiursa, lets finish this. Use...

_While Devon is finishing off Gyrados, Xenick and Kenick go over to the grunt to talk to him_

Xenick: Listen man... You can still have a life other than this evil one.

Kenick: This wasn't really a good decision of you to join a group of people who are trying to harm others... Its just not right.

TDG1 (still crying a little): *sniffle, sniffle* You really think so...

Xenick: Of course.

Kenick: As a matter of fact, we know just who you should go to..

Xenick & Kenick: Professor Oak.

TDG1: Who is that?

Xenick: Well, he is a professor that lives in pallet town and studies pokemon. He is very smart...

Kenick: And old.

Xenick: And he has some assistants that help him out..

Kenick: So maybe, if you go down there, he could possibly give you a job and have you become one of his assistants.

TDG1 (sounding happy): Really...

Xenick: Yep. Just tell him that we sent you and he'll give you orders for there.

TDG1: Wow, thank you so much for caring.

Kenick: Yep, no problem. But just to let you know, you're lucky you stopped us here because if you stopped us in pewter city...

Xenick: We wouldn't be so kind and considerate..

Kenick: And you probably would've went to jail...

Xenick: After all of us beat you up.

TDG1 (looking relieved): Thank goodness we stopped you here..

Devon (walking towards them): Hey crybaby... Go get your pokemon.

TDG1 (going to gyrados): Thank you guys so much.

Xenick: No problem..

Kenick: See you around...

Devon: So can we go to pewter city now.

Xenick: Yea, where did Alister go...

_DEVON HAS A FLASHBACK_

Devon: Alister you ready to go with the other guys?

Alister (turning around): I'm leaving now.

Devon: What!?

Alister: I'll be back in a little while. I will probably see you guys in Vermilion or Cerulean city.

Devon (looking upset): Well okay...

Alister: Oh yea, don't tell the other guys.

Devon: Well what should i tell them?

Alister: Tell them i said goodbye.

Devon (looking down): Okay...(looks up) Well see... Where did he go?! Such a mysterious dude.

_NOW BACK TO NORMAL TIME_

Devon: Alister said goodbye.

Kenick: Goodbye?! What does that mean!

Xenick: He was probably intimidated by my Treeko.

Kenick: Okay, whatever you say bro... Well Devon, did he say when he's coming back?

Devon: Alister said goodbye.

Xenick: Okay, i guess lets head on into pewter city..

Devon: YES! FINALLY! (in his head) I wont let you down Alister!

**To Be Continued...**

**Like, Fav, Follow**

**Hope You Enjoyed**

**:D**


	11. Chapter 10: Havoc in Pewter

**With Professor Oak**

*knock, knock*

Mom (opening the door): Hello?

Oak: Hello there. Its been a few days now.

Mom (looking aggravated): What do you need Oak? (looking at her clock) Its 7:30 in the morning. I'm pretty sure you don't need anything.

Oak: Actually...

Mom (closing the door): Okay professor, I'll see you around.

Oak (walking to his lab): I don't know whats wrong with that lady. I was just bored and it seemed like she was awake... Her bedroom light was on.

Dave (running out of the lab): Professor, professor where are you!

Oak (walking behind him): I'm right here. What is it?

Dave: We've got two people here that say Xenick and Kenick sent them here. Why would they do something like that?!

Oak: Well calm down Assistant...

Dave (in his head): ASSISTANT!

Oak: Let me see the people first.

**TDG1 and 2 walk out of the lab**

TDG1: Excuse me, can one of you tell us where professor Oak is... O wait, your professor Oak, aren't you?

Oak (proudly): Yes sir, yes i am.

TDG2: Yea he did fit their description.

Oak: What description?

TDG1: An intelligent old man.

Oak (in his head): Yep, interesting boys. (out loud) So what brings you two men here?

TDG1: Xenick and Kenick said that you have assistants who help you out in your lab and we would like to know if we could be one of them.

Oak: Well of course you can. What's your names?

TDG1: Well my name is Davey..

TDG2: And my name is Danny..

Oak (in his head): Why does it have to start with a D? I can't remember assistant 1's name or that kid from Johto. WHY!

Dave: Hello there Davey and Danny. My name is Dave.

Assistant 2 (coming out of the lab): And my name is Jake.

Dave & Oak: You have a name?!

Jake: Yes i do. I just never told you guys my name.

Oak: Wow. Anyways, welcome to PROFESSOR OAK'S LAB... Now get to work!

**In Pewter city**

Xenick (looking shocked): Wow. They really did take over pewter city.

Kenick & Devon: Yep..

Kenick: Tragic...

_They see big orange signs with a big black D (no pun intended) on them hanging all over the place. They also see people dressed like Davey and Danny everywhere._

Xenick: Looks like a lot of people are getting ready to get a beat down. Don't you think guys?

Kenick: Yep, so where should we begin?

Devon: Lets begin in the pokemon center cause i'm tired and so are my pokemon.

Xenick: Good idea...

Kenick: Lets roll..

**They are walking towards the pokemon center and Xenick sees something**

Xenick: Hey guys... Isn't that Alister standing over there?

Kenick & Devon (looking at the guy): Yea...

Kenick: It sure does look like it.

Xenick: Well why is he talking to, who i think, the head guy of these people?

Devon: Who knows...

Xenick: Well i need to find out... After my pokemon are healed because there might be some fighting...

Kenick: A lot of it.

**With the person who they think is Alister**

?Alister?: So do we have a deal?

?Head guy?: Yes we do. We will meet you and the others in silph co.

?Alister?: Good. We will be making big ones once i arrive so have your people ready.

?Head guy? (saluting): Yes sir.

?Alister? Now leave and take all but three of your grunts with you and take all your stuff. Make it seem like you were never here.

?Head guy? (nodding): Yes sir. But why am i leaving three of my grunts?

?Alister? (glaring at him): Did you just question my command?

?Head guy?: I'm sorry sir, i will leave three of them here... My three strongest.

?Alister? (walking away): That's more like it.

**In the pokemon center**

Xenick: Man, i sure do hope that isn't Alister.

Devon: I don't think it was.

Kenick: Yea, neither do i.

Xenick: Well what if it is?

Kenick: Then we confront him... On the spot.

Xenick: Yea.

Devon: Hey, do any of you here that singing..

Xenick: Singing?...

Kenick & Xenick: OH NO!

Devon: Wha...

**Before he could finish, they all fall asleep for**

_**3 hours later**_

Xenick (walking up): *yawn* What happened?

Kenick (waking up): *yawn* I think somebody didn't want us to find out whats going on... Where's Devon at?!

Xenck (looking around) I don't know!?

**They get up and run outside**

Xenick: Devon!

Kenick (pointing to the left): Look over there... Who are those guys he's with..

Devon (yelling): XENICK! KENICK!

Xenick (running towards him) We're coming Devon!

Kenick (running towards him): Hold on Devon!

Devon: Hurry!

Kenick (out of breath): We're here... And who are you people?!

Xenick: Wait, what happened to all the people?

Unknown1: They left.

Unknown2: And they left us with you guys.

Unknown3: Tragic...

Kenick (in his head): Hey that's my line!

Xenick: So, who are you again.

Unknown1: My name is Crazor.

Unknown2 (whose a female): My name is Shela. I don't have a crazy name like them.

Unknown3: And i'm Razor. Crazor's brother.

Xenick: Well hello there weirdos. We've already ran into a couple of some of you people.

Kenick: It went very smoothly. So why are you guys and gal here?

Crazor: We were ordered to keep you here until we lost, which wont happen.

Shela: And we found your friend walking outside looking for something, so we grabbed him...

Razor: And started questioning him...

Shela: And like all children...

Crazor: He didn't want to cooperate. So we...

Xenick: Uhhh, all this talking. Devon come over please.

Devon: Yea...

**Crazor puts out his hand to stop Devon**

Crazor: You're gonna have to beat one of us in order to get him back.

Xenick: Oh really... Kenick.

Kenick: Yea, i'm gonna fight this Razor guy.

Razor: Hmmm, such a reckless boy.

Kenick: Actually, i'm the oldest one out of these guys so, hush that up.

Razor: Whatever... So what type of pokemon do you use?

Kenick: Actually, i was going to ask you that question.

Razor: Oh really...

Kenick: Yea so answer it...

Razor: Well i use pokemon that deal with speed and i'm only gonna use one pokemon when i battle you.

Kenick (in his head): Xenick should've fought this guy. (out loud) Well my favorite pokemon is my Char so I'll use one pokemon too.

**With Crazor, Devon, and Shela**

Shela: Hey Crazor..

Crazor: Yea?

Shela: I wanna fight this boy, Devon, over here.

Crazor: Okay, you can. I figured i would be fighting that smart mouthed guy the minute i saw him.

Shela (smiling): I think he's pretty cute...

Crazor: Really Shela... Really.

Shela (giggling): I'm just telling the truth. So is this Devon kid.

Devon (blushing): Oh.. Don't say that.

Shela: Too bad he's too young, i would've started to like him.

_FAIL!_

Crazor: Shela you're only 17.

Shela: And?! He's like 15 and that Xenick guy looks 16... That's just one year apart.

Crazor: Whatever...

**With Xenick, Kenick, and Razor**

Kenick: So, you ready to lose?

Razor: Losing is not in my vocabulary.

Xenick: Well to me, not many things are in your vocabulary.

Razor: Why don't you just be quiet?

Xenick: Why don't you just go back to school?...High school. Cause you missed a lot there.

Razor: Man this kid is annoying.

Xenick: Just looking at you is annoying. Its also sickening.

Kenick: Alright bro, its time to get down to business.

Xenick: Alright... Razor, i'll talk to you later.

Razor: Whatever kid...Lets go, Kenick.

**With Oak**

Oak: You two are terrible! Do you not know how to sweep!?

Davey: Sorry professor, just haven't cleaned anything in awhile.

Oak: What do you mean you haven't cleaned anything in awhile?! What, do you live in a hole or something?

Danny: No, we're homeless...

Oak: Oh... Well i know a perfect place for you to stay...

**5 minutes later**

Oak: Who knew you could blow up a toaster by putting a tie and some hair in it...

Danny: That lady is crazy...

Davey: Whose mom is that?

Oak: Xenick and Kenick's...

Danny & Davey: WHAT!?

**To Be Continued...**

**Like, Fav, Follow**

**Hope You Enjoyed!**

**:D**


	12. Chapter 11: Smart or No?

**In pewter city**

Razor: Go Weavile!

Weavile: Weavile!

Devon (tied up in the back): Wow he has a weavile!

Crazor: Be quiet kid!

Shela (leaning over Devon talking sweetly): Hey sweetheart... Can you please be quiet?

Devon (nodding): Mhmm...

Shela (blowing a kiss): Thanks...

Devon (in his head): Oh my gosh! She is so pretty!

Xenick (in his head): He has a weavile?! Kenick is in big trouble. Plus weavile is extremely fast...

Kenick: Okay... Go Char!

Xenick: Hey bro!

Kenick: Yea, wassup?

Xenick (with a grin): Don't lose..

Kenick (sounding determined): I wont...

Razor: Lets get this party started, shall we...

Kenick: Lets... Char use smokescreen!

Razor: Weavile use hail!

Kenick: Hail!?

**Char surrounds the area with dark smoke clouds and above them, hail clouds come**

Xenick: That's pretty cool how your weavile knows hail.. He must know another ice type move if i'm not mistaken..

Razor: Hmm, it's good to see someone is very intelligent. So you must know what my next move will be..

Xenick: I do... You're getting ready to use your ice type move.

Razor: Yep... Weavile use ice punch!

Kenick: Char use ember to stop him!

Xenick (yelling): He has an extra boost of attack because of hail... Don't get hit!

**Weavile goes straight through the ember like it was nothing and punches Char in the face doing a good amount of damage**

Kenick: Bro... Just watch and don't tell me anything..

Xenick (looking carefree): Hmm, fine by me. But when you lose, don't start crying when we can't get Devon back..

Kenick: I wont cause i will win..

Devon (in the background): You Better!

Crazor (in the background): What did i just...

Razor: Okay... You guys done? Or should i wait a few minutes?

Kenick: I'm tired of you... Char use smokescreen again.

Razor: Again? Oh well... Weavile use ice punch... Again.

**Char makes a wall of smoke and goes inside of it when Weavile charges into it... but misses**

Razor: Wow... So we're missing now Weavile. Okay

Kenick: Now Char use ember..

Razor: But where is he...

**Char jumps out of the wall of smoke and is getting ready to use ember...**

Razor: There... (looking at Weavile and nodding) Weavile!

Weavile: Wea!

**Weavile uses quick attack so fast, that they could only see Weavile after Char dropped down from the sky**

Kenick: Fast...

Razor: Don't underestimate my speed.

Xenick (in his head): I should have fought this guy, not Kenick.. Oh well.

Kenick: But you're still not smarter..

Xenick (in his head): Smarter!? He really shouldn't be talking...

Razor: You really shouldn't be talking...

Xenick (in his head): Thank you.

Razor: You're not that smart neither..

Kenick: Smarter than you..

Razor: Are you sure... See, all this time your "Char" has been taking extra damage because of the hail and can't move as fast and isn't as strong as he was before...

Kenick: Oh yea..

Xenick (in his head): And he said he didn't need my help... HA.

Kenick: It's okay.. Me and Char will fight through this.. Isn't that right Char..

Char (sounding exhausted): Char!

Kenick: Alright then lets go! Char use...

**With Devon, Crazor, and Shela**

Devon: So why exactly am i tied up?

Crazor: You're tied up because...

Devon (interrupting him): Wasn't talking to you.. I was talking to that fine female over there...

Shela (smiling): Aww thank you.. You're tied up because if you run then im gonna have to take you and well... Do bad things.

Devon (looking scared): Oh...

Shela (still smiling): And we wouldn't want that would we?

**Devon shakes his head as saying no**

Shela: Good.. So Crazor, you're fighting pretty boy?

Devon (in his head): She just called me pretty...

Crazor: Yea, the younger brother?

_**FAIL!**_

Shela: Yep..

Crazor: Yea i am... And he's not gonna beat me.

Shela: Okay.. Whatever you say.

Crazor: But anyway, you're gonna fight your lover boy over there, right?

Shela (looking aggravated): Yea... At least he's not that strong..

_**FAIL #2**_

Devon (in his head): Well i have no life now..

Crazor: Yea so..

Kenick (in the background): How do you even back flip and then dash like that!

Xenick (in the background): This is crazy!

Crazor: Like i was saying...

Kenick (in the background): Did he just do that... How is that even possible?

Xenick (in the background): How is that even physically possible?

Kenick: I don't know?!

Crazor: I'm gonna kill them... Both of them

**With Mom**

Mom: How many times Davey do i have to tell you? You cannot sit in my chairs... Why are you even in my house?!

Davey: Well me and...

Mom: Nope, don't wanna hear it. Here's some bread for your travels... (pushing him out and closing the door) Good luck.

Davey (in his head): That women is messed up. Looks like Danny isn't getting a lot of bread this time.. MWHAHAHAHA!

**To Be Continued...**

**Like, Fav, Follow**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**:D**


	13. I'm Done Sorry :(

**Sorry Guys and Gals... **

**I've lost inspiration in this story... It's gonna end **

** I'm not done writing though**

**Check out my next stuff that i will be writing...such as**

**Sword Art Online, Naruto(maybe), and i am writing a story with my pal Nether Jumper... Check it out**

**As of Now... I will catch you all in the next stories**

**BYE**

**:D**


End file.
